C'est une belle histoire
by Noan
Summary: slash harry draco... Ils se croisent sans se reconnaître.... Ils s'aiment sans savoir qui est en face d'eux....
1. Chapter 1

**1er chapitre:**

"C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire  
C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui"

A Barcelonne, en cet fin d'après midi d'un dimanche du mois d'août, Erwann Evans prit la route pour rentrer à Londres. Ce prodige de la peinture Néo gothique venait d'ouvrir une galerie dans la cité catalane.

" Il rentrait chez lui, vers le brouillard"

Blaise Weather, top model en vogue chez les moldus, quittait le triste ciel de Paris en ce dimanche après midi du mois d'août pour la douce chaleur estivale de Bayonne. La star des podiums parisiens était enfin en vacances.

"Il descendait dans le midi, le midi."

Le jeune peintre s'était rapidement fait un nom dans l'Art. Ses tableaux se vendaient une petite fortune tant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. A 22 ans, sa réputation n'était plus à faire et sa grande beauté lui valait une place de choix dans les carnets de bal des gens de la haute société. Bals qu'il honorait rarement de sa présence. Ses tableaux aux teintes majoritairement vert foncé et noir, exprimaient une mélencolie qui n'avait d'égal que celle du peintre. Bien des femmes avaient essayé d'éclaircir ce beau regard émeuraude. On prettait à cet ange ténébreux qui avait surgit de nul part voilà bientôt 2 ans, le plus dramatique des passés ou une tragique histoire d'amour.  
La rumeur n'était guère loin de la vérité. Mais qui aurait reconnu le Sauveur, le seul et l'unique Harry Potter sous les traits d'Erwann Evans. Personne... Même sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger ne l'avait pas reconnu quand il l'avait croisé 3 mois auparavant. C'est vrai qu'on était loin du gamin gringallé aux grosses lunettes rondes et à la célèbre cicatrice d'il y avait 5 ans.La chirurgie esthétique moldue avait effacé cette marque, des lentilles remplaçaient les immondes binocles et il était devenu un bel homme d'1m80 aux formes bien dessinés par la pratique assidue des salles de sports. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, attenuant leurs comportements sauvages.  
Mais exeptionnellement, peut-être parce qu'elle était avant tout une amie, il avait accepté l'invitation d'une de ses plus fidèles clientes, non loin de Toulouse.

Le chouchou des stylistes du monde entier quittait enfin le quotidien, le travail... La saison des défilés de prêt-à-porter ne débuterait pas avant un mois et il avait décidé de s'accorder une pose. Sa longue chevelure noire, son port aristocratique et son regard orageux avait conquis le cercle fermé de la Mode. Son élégance naturelle l'avait rapidement hissé dans les dix tops les mieux payés du monde. Tout réussissait à ce jeune homme sortit de nul part 2 ans plutôt. Sa beauté froide mais incendiaire lui valait régulièrement la une des magasines peoples avec les plus jolies créatures à son bras. Pourtant les quelques amis qu'il avait, savaient que ce n'était que mensonges, juste pour faire vendre. Weather avait tout, il était riche, beau, intelligent, célèbre mais jamais il n'acceptait les avances des centaines de jeunes femmes qui se jettaient constamment sur lui... Quelques personnes connaissaient la raison d'une telle attitude, encore eut-il fallu qu'ils le reconnaissent... Qui aurait pu croire que sous cette abondante chevelure brune se cachait Draco Malfoy, ce héros disparu de la guerre contre Voldemort, cet espion qui avait permis de vaincre le Lord Noir, celui qui avait uni sa magie à celle du Survivant pour lui permettre de tuer "son Maître"... Certainement pas Pansy Parkinson. Cette boulimique de fringues passait sa vie dans les défilés. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, on les avait même présenté. Elle n'avait pas cillé. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier depuis 5 ans et il ne souhaitait pas y retourner pour l'instant, il n'était pas prêt... Mais il n'en fut pas surpris. Physiquement, il avait changé. Sa silouette s'était affinée, très féminine en fait. IL était plus grand et surtout il s'était teint les cheveux en noir. Il avait effacé la marque Malfoy...  
Mais ce soir, pour avoir un avant goût de vacances, il avait accepté l'invitation d'une de ses amis non loin de Toulouse.

" Ils se sont trouvés au bord du chemin"

Après deux heures et demi de route, Harry arrivait en vue de la propriété de Mlle Delard. On la disait sorcière et probablement une des héritières les plus riches du monde sorcier. Sa demeure ressemblait à un château gothique de la fin du XVème. Une vrai splendeur. Et aussi un luxueux hôtel. La jeune femme, qu'il adorait, l'acceuillit à bras ouvert. Il n'avait pas confirmé sa présence et elle s'était demandé avec angoisse s'il viendrait.

"Sur l'autiroute des vacances"

Enfin, la silouette imposante du manoir de Noan se profilait au loin. Draco s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi d'habiter un petit blède dans le sud de la France plutôt qu'une grande ville. Enfin, c'était son choix... Il déambula quelques minutes dans les magnifiques jardins de la demeure avant d'aller se présenter à la maîtresse de maison. Il aimait particulièrement la roseraie qui lui rappelait celle de Poudlard.  
Ce fut le maître d'hôtel qui lui ouvrit, lui expliquant que Mlle était avec un autre invité et qu'elle passerait le voir dans sa suite après.

" C'était sans doute un jour de chance"

Fin prêt, Harry rejoignit son hôtesse dans la salle de reception. Il la chercha du regard parmi tous les invités. Il la vit non loin du bar, discutant avec un jeune homme. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face leva les yeux vers lui. D'ensorcelants yeux gris accrochèrent son regard de jade. Le coeur d"Harry manqua un battement. Un agréable frisson parcourut son échine. Cet homme était la beauté incarnée.  
Il n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège. Depuis Lui...  
Noan le vit et s'approcha avec son compagnon:  
"Erwann, je te présente un de mes amis: Blaise Weather"

"Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main"

Dray avait suivi Noan dans la salle de bal. Il se fit un plaisir d'aider son hôtesse à acceuillir les autres invités. Il lui offrit un verre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie et il monopolisa son attention.  
Une douce sensation dans le cou lui fit relever la tête... Un homme face à lui le regardait intensément. Deux émeuraudes le fixaient semblant vouloir voir à travers lui. Un doux frisson parcourut son échine aux souvenirsque ravivaient ces yeux... Ils avaient presque la même couleur que les Siens. Seul, la lueur de mélancolie démentait cette impression. Lui n'avait jamais été mélancolique. Il était triste, furieux, heureux mais pas mélancolique.  
Noan suivit son regard lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne répodait plus à ses questions. Elle le prit par le bras et fit les présentations:  
" Erwann, je te présente un de mes amis: Blaise Weather!  
Blaise, voice le jeune homme qui a peint les merveilleuses toiles qui te plaise tant dans le salon: Erwann Evans!"

" Un cadeau de la providence"

Ils ne se quittèrent pa sde la soirée. Ils parlèrent, ils dansèrent, ils buvèrent... La chaleur étouffante de la pièce les poussa à sortir dans le jardin. La lune brillait de milles feux dans le ciel étoilé.

On dit que l'alcool échauffe les sens et désinibe les plus timide. Un drôle de sentiment de bien-être envahit Harry. Il ne sut jamais ce qui le poussa à faire ça mais il le fit.

Il embrassa le jeune homme qui partageait sa ballade nocturne. Draco se laissa porter par la douce sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux ou les chemises... A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants de désir. Harry prit son futur amant par la main et l'entraîna vers le château.

"Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain

Ils se sont cachés dans un grand champs de blé"

Ils rejoignirent la suite de l'ex-Griffondor. La porte à peine close, leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. Avec la fougue de la jeunesse, Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur, ses mains jouant dans les fines mèches brunes du Serpentard.

" Se laissant porter par le courant"

Ils laissèrent leurs mains découvrir l'être qui leur faisait face. Nul besoin de mots en de telle circonstance.

"Se sont racontés leurs vies qui commençaient"

Draco gémissait doucement. Le jeune homme brun éveillait en lui une tornade de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Les lèvres glissaient doucement le long de sa mâchoire vers son oreille. Les mains finissaient de défaire sa chemise et la repoussaient lentement sur ses avant-bras. De simples caresses, à peine appuyées, lui laissaient une traînée de feu sur la peau. Malgré les nombreux amants qu'il avait pu avoir, jamais un tel désir n'avait coulé dans ses veines. Mais à 22 ans, que connaissait-il de la vie?

"Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants"

Un feu étrange coulait dans les veines d'Harry. Le désir le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais cessé de vouloir le corps de cet inconnu. Sa langue retraçait la fine courbe des clavicules avant de descendre taquiner le petit bouton de chair déjà dressé par l'excitation. Ses mains voyageaient le long du dos de l'ange brun. Il se délectait des soupirs et des gémissemnets qu'il faisait naître. Il avait eu raison d'accepter l'invitation de son amie.

" Qui s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin"

Une langue mutine s'immisait lascivement dans son nombril. Draco se maudirait presque de rester impuissant à cette douce torture. Il se délectait même de sa soumission. Jamais personne ne l'avait désiré à ce point. Ses gémissements se muèrent en longs râles quand le jeune peintre fit glisser son pantalon, frolant son érection plus que conséquante. Il était divinement doué de ses mains. Il se cambra violement quand il sentit les longs doigts fins se refermer sur son désir palpitant. Les lèvres se reposèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, la main entama un long va-et-viens. Tremblant, il déshabilla le jeune homme aux envoûtants yeux verts. En quelques instants, il avait fait de ces vacances, les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

"Sur l'autoroute des vacances"

Harry, n'en pouvant plus, prit le jeune top model entre ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Aussitôt, il reprit possession de ses lèvres tentatrices. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se repoussèrent, se caressèrent, envoyant une onde électrique à travers leur corps tendus. A bout de souffle, il encra ses pupilles émeuraudes dans les iris de mercure du jeune homme, assombrit par le désir. Décoiffé, les joues joues rosies et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, accentuèrent le brasier au creux de ses reins. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il entreprit de découvrir du bout des lèvres, ce corps sublime.

"C'était sans doute un jour de chance"

Draco écarquilla les yeux, se cambra de nouveau quand une langue glissa le long de sa hampe. Ses gémissemnts se firent plus rauques à mesure que la caresse se fit plus intense.

Brusquement la langue fut remplacée par une bouche qui le prit entièrement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chevelure brune. La langue s'enroulait et se déroulait sur sa chair. Le souffle court, l'ex-Serpentard se laissait prendre par les vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. Il sentit un doigt se perdre entre ses fesses, qui intensifia sa jouissance quand il s'immissa en lui. Les mouvements du jeune homme entre ses cuisses ralentirent. Un grognement de frustration tenta de sortir d'entre ses lèvres mais il se mut en un cri lorsque un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. La douleur ne fut qu'une goutte d'eau dans cet océan de plaisir. Mais quand un troisième doigt se joignit aux autres, il ne put se retenir plus et se laissa submerger par le ras de marée. Il jouit en criant sa délivrence.

" Qui cueillirent le ciel aux creux de leurs mains"

Le liquide doux amer coula le long de sa gorge. Ils échangèrent un profond baiser, tandis qu'Harry continuait à préparer son amant. Il ne laissa pas au jeune homme le temps de reprendre réellement son souffle et se positionna, à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il ramena les hanches vers lui et d'un léger mouvement du bassin, il entra en lui. Il attendit patiement que la douleur s'efface du beau visage de Blaise avant de continuer. Celui-ci ondula lentement des hanches pour lui faire comprendre son désir. Sous ce commandement, il s'enfouit au plus profond de ce corps qui lui faisait perdre toute notion de la réalité. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas aller à sa folle envie de le prendre violement, l'aggrippa par la taille et le ramena sur lui.Le décor avait fait place à un cocon brumeux, les cachant au reste du monde. Une puissante onde de magie ébranla le château quand l'assouvissemnt les emporta tous les duex.

" Comme on cueille la providence"

Le temps s'arrêta. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, se donnant l'un à l'autre sans retenue. Ils s'aimèrent sous le ciel étoilé du sud de la France, en cette nuit du mois d'août.

Demain, ce ne sera déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

"Refusant de penser au lendemain".

"C'est un eau roman, c'est une belle histoire

C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui"

"Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard"

Harry reprit la route tôt ce matin-là. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il ne voulait pas être déçu.Il enferma le souvenir de cette nuit au creux de son coeur.

" Il descendait dans le midi, le midi"

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il savait qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne regrettait pas ses quelques heures, mais il préférait y penser comme un doux rêve. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand il partit, les yeux amplis d'une lueur qu'ils avaient perdus depuis bien longtemps.

" Ils se sont quittés au bord du matin

Sur l'autoroute des vacances,

C'était fini le jour de chance

Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin

Saluèrent la Providence en se faisant un signe de la main"

Ils pensaient n'avoir passé qu'une nuit merveilleuse. Mais ils avaient déjà lié leur magie et inconsciemment, Harry et Draco venaient d'unir leurs âmes...

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chanson de michel fugain: "c'est une belle histoire".

Une nouvelle fic...

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Décidement, je ne peux pas faire une fic sans une quelconque prophétie...

**2ème chapitre: Shinshimeru (1)**

Dumbledore avait enfin réussi à le débusquer. Et pourquoi? Une invitation à un bal de commémoration le 31 Octobre.

Après 5 ans de paix, il venait encore le faire chier avec cette putain de guerre. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris que le Survivant en avait marre. Oh bien sûr, il y avait ses amis, qui lui manquaient énormément d'accord mais y avait tout le reste aussi. La réalite...

Son parrain mort, ses parents, les nombreux amis qu'il avait perdu dans cette guerre fraticidre. Seamus, Colin et son frère, Luna aussi était parti... Et Lui, qu'était-il devenu? C'était-il marié avec Pansy comme c'était prévu? Ou alors était-il toujours célibataire? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir...

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fuit depuis déjà cinq longues années, cinq de putain de très longues années...

Après la colère de voir son petit monde s'écroulait succéda l'excitation de revoir enfin ceux qui étaient cher à son coeur. Sa famille, les Weasleys, Albus qu'il considérait toujours comme son grand-père et ses amis encore vivants, Hermione, Neville... AH ce bon vieux Neville! Harry était curieux de savoir ce que faisait le maladroit Griffondor. Et Dean et Cho ou encore Lee ou même Blaise avec qui il avait sympathisé pendant la guerre. Hermione avait-elle finalement craqué pour le ténébreux serpentard?

Finalement il décida d'accepter l'invitation et donna sa réponse au hibou qui attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure qu'il se dépatouille avec sa conscience.

Draco regardait incrédule le parchemin qu'il avait dans la main. Ils avaient fini par le retrouver malgré ses précautions... Il maudit son parrain et toute sa descendance, il n'y avait que lui pour déjouer tous ses sorts. C'était lui qui les lui avait appris...

Bon, un bal de commémoration... C'était encore cette histoire! Ils voulaient que lui, Draco Malfoy aille à une commémoration? Cinq après s'être fait la malle, n'y vu, n'y connu? Décidement, Dumbledore n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il ne voulait pas y retourner... Il ne voulait pas voir les regards condescandants ou des lueurs de pitié dans ses yeux hypocrites. Lui, le Héros... Celui qui à tout perdu, son nom, sa famille, son rang, sa vie...

Et pourtant il mourrait d'envie de savoir si Blaise était devenu médicomage, si Greg et Vince avaient ouvert cet orphelinat dont ils parlaient toujours pendant la guerre. Il voulait savoir ce que Lui était devenu?

Avait-il épousé son asiatique? Etait-il Auror ou avait-il choisi autre chose? Avait-il une famille?

Malgré ses réticneces du départ, Draco sentit l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Il allait revoir son monde, ses amis, Lui...

Il donna une friandise au hibou qui attendait depuis pas mal de temps qu'il se décide enfin et lui confia sa réponse...

Harry se préparait pour le bal qui avait lieu le soir même.

Par le plus pur des hasards, il remit le même costume que lors de ce bal où il avait été fin août. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, un sourire vint flotté sur ses lèvres...

Il n'avait gardé de cette nuit que des sensations, délicieuses et ses rêves se peuplaient de regards orageux... Qui éveillaient tant de souvenir.. Et cette nuit là, il n'y avait pas ce regret, le regret que ce ne soit pas lui. Cette fois ci, il s'était senti complet...

Il s'obligea à s'arracher de ces délicieuses pensées pour regarder l'heure. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir, replaça une mèche et transplana.

Il passa par la Forêt Interdite et quand il arriva devant la Grande Porte, le brouhaha qui venait de derrière le panneau lui indiquait que ce n'est finalement pas une petite sauterie entre amis mais un bal officiel. Une seconde, il se dit qu'il était encore temps de renter à la maison mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger qui l'observa intensement avant de hurler un " HARRY POTTER" avant de lui foutre une baffe magistrale et de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire le câlin du siècle.

Ron suivit rapidement ainsi que les autres. Il se fit emmener de force vers la bar et ils se saoulèrent gentiment la gueule. Il remarqua avec déception, l'absence de Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard faisait le pied de grue devant son miroir, essayant depuis deux bonnes heures de trouver l'ensemble parfait. Et avec ses 118 chemises, 86 pantalons, et les gilets, les vestes et autres accessoirs, c'était bravé l'impossible, mais il s'obstinait. Finalement il jeta son dévoulu sur un ensemble noir: Un col roulé, une veste cintré du plus bel effet et un superbe pantalon jupe qui lui allongeait sensiblement la silouette. Un trait de crayon khôl sous l'oeil et il était fin prêt à partir.

Brusquement la Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Harry regarda ses anciens camarades, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il demanda à Hermione.

" Peu avant que tu arrives, on a senti une grande puissance magique, c'est pour ça que je sortais de la Grande Salle quand tu es arrivé. On se doutait que c'était toi. Mais là, je ne sais pas..."

Il se tourna donc vers la Porte comme tout le monde. Mais à la différence des autres, lui savait qui allait entrer d'un instant à l'autre, cela ne pouvait être que lui, le seul à avoir assez de puissance pour unir sa maige à la sienne, Malfoy.

Draco se tenait devant la Grande Porte depuis au moins 5 minutes, le temps de parfaire son masque. Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit les deux battants. Tout l'assemblée se tenait devant lui, le regardant comme s'il était un hippogriffe dans un magasin de procelaine. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise quand Blaise s'avança après avoir reconnu son ami. Et le même manège se reproduisit, Draco ne vit pas venir le magnifique coup de poing de Blaise avant de manquer de mourir asfixié entre ses bras.

Pansy le regarda plusieurs minutes, perpexle. Elle connaissait bien l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ces longs cheveux noirs, ces yeux si froids... Par Merlin, comment n'avait-elle pas reconnu son ami sous les traits du superbe top model?

Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille ( j'adore casser les couples habituels!):

" Que t'arrives-t-il ma puce? Toi qui ne cesse de me dire qu'il te manques, maintenant qu'il est là, tu restes planter à le regarder comme si c'était un fantôme.

Elle tourna son visage vers son fiancé:

- Si tu m'avais accompagné à Paris la dernière fois, tu comprendrais. Le mec qui est en train de dire bonjour à tout le monde est un des plus grand top model du monde moldu.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien comprise. Nous fûmes présentés lors de ce défilé. Il ne m'a rien dit lorsque je fus face à lui. Pourquoi s'est-il caché?

Hermione entra alors dans la discution:

- Probablement pour les mêmes raisons qu'Harry! leur dit-elle évasive.

Deux regards " on est complètement perdu, on voit pas où tu veux en venir" lui répondirent.

La jeune femme soupira:

- Vous ne lisez donc jamais!

Ron grogna. Décidement sa meilleure amie ne le lâcherait pas avec ça tandis que sa douce moitié était vivement interessée par la suite:

- De quoi parles tu, 'Mione?

- Vous vous souvenez que pendant la dernière bataille, Draco a uni sa magie à celle d'Harry?

- Oui, mais...

- Eh bien, à ce moment là, ils se sont liés.

Ron la regardait intensement:

- Attend, nous aussi on la fait et pourtant...

- C'est exact Ron mais pour un sort d'une telle ampleur comme un Avada, ils ont dû unir l'essence même de leur magie..

- Par Merlin... souffla Pansy en portant un main devant sa bouche.

- Et une telle chose n'est possible que lorsque...

- ... les deux protagonistes du sort sont des shinshimerus, termina Pansy.

- Hein? interrompit Ron.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui:

- C'est une ancienne légende qui vient du Japon. Un jeune prince aurait offert son âme à Dieu pour que sa compagne puisse vivre alors qu'une flèche venait de transpercer son coeur. Les dieux répondirent à sa prière et lui otèrent la vie. Mais la jeune femme fit la même prière que son aimé quand elle le vit étendu sans vie. Les dieux, ému par un tel amour, lièrent leur âmes si pures, pour qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une. On dit depuis qu'à chauqe réincarnation, les deux moitiés se cherchent afin de pouvoir vivre heureux. A travers les âges, il y eut beaucoup de ses âmes amoureuses. D'ailleurs, la dernière légende contée était celle de Roméo et Juliette. Apparement Draco et Harry seraient la réincarnation d'un tel couple.

- C'est ça. Peu de gens y croient mais c'est la seule explication possible, continua Hermione, d'où leur besoin depuis le début de se confronter, leur besoin de sentir qu'ils existent l'un pour l'autre même à travers un semblant de haine.

- Et quand ils se sont unis pour vaincre, la haine s'est dissipée pour ne laisser que l'Amour, sentiment qu'ils ne comprirent pas. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont fui.

- Je le pense...

Blaise venait de l'attraper par la taille, la coupa dans son discours.

- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda-t-il après avoir embrassé son épouse.

- D'une vieille légende japonaise et d'Harry et Draco, le renseigna Ron.

- Hun?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard mon ange, lui répondit Hermione, peu encline à recommencer toute son explication pour le moment.

Mais histoire de l'embêter un peu, Pansy lança un " La soirée va être amusante finalement" avant de partir, Ron à son bras, vers la piste de danse.

- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? demanda le jeune homme en étreignant possessivement la nouvelle Mme Zabini.

- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt."

Sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de sa femme, il l'entraîna à son tour vers le centre de la Salle où plusieurs couplaient se trémousser sur un air de salsa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

1- c'est un mot qui n'existe pas, mais il pourrait être rtaduit par "âmes liées".

Noan: tu sais pas faire quelque chose de simple?

Erwinn: Pourquoi? Elle est pas bien mon histoire?

Noan: tu complique toujoursles choses...

Erwinn: tire la langue

Ron: Euh...

Erwinn Noan: Quoi?

Ron: pourquoi je suis pas avec ma mione?

Erwinn: c'est comme ça! T'aurais préféré être avec Blaise..

Ron: Oo!

Noan: on est d'accord...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre!

Je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire mais au départ, il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chap'!

J'ai quand même réussi!

Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui me l'ont écrit, et autres aussi, bandes de flemmardes!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

**-**

**Chapitre 3:**

-

-

Harry n'osait croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il avait les yeux posés sur la silouhette longiligne de Draco, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Une seule question dans sa tête:

Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu cette nuit-là?

Même s'il avait changé physiquement, la longue chevelure noire y était pour beaucoup, mais bon sang, il n'avait pas senti sa magie en s'unissant à lui!

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que celui qui avait réchauffé son coeur puisse être un sorcier, si puissant de surcroît!

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Mécaniquement, il but une autre gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre sans quitter le serpentard des yeux.

-

Draco fut entraîné par Blaise vers ses amis et il l'abandonna aux bons soins de Greg et Vincent avant de rejoindre sa douce moitié.

Il se fit vertement engueuler pour sa disparition par ses deux amis mais il fut vite pardonné, notemment après deux claques sur le crâne.

Le jeune homme apprit avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient ouvert le fameux orphelinat dont ils avaient tant parlé.

Ils étaient très fiers de pouvoir aider des gamins à trouver une famille, loin de la haine mangemorienne dans laquelle ils avaient grandi.

Draco était vraiment heureux pour eux pourtant il ne les écoutait qu'à moitié.

Il sentait un regard insistant sur lui, échauffant doucement sa nuque, créant un léger frisson à même sa peau.

Le souvenir d'un autre frisson s'imposa à son esprit et quand il se retourna, il fut presque déçu de ne pas trouver le regard émeraude qu'il avait croisé en France.

-

Le même manège se reproduisit plusieurs fois.

Exaspéré et un peu excité par ce drôle de jeu, Draco abandonna ses amis pour trouver celui qui attisait sa curiosité.

La sensaion se faisait sentir à droite puis à gauche et à chaque fois qu'il se tournait, le fautif avait disparu.

Il commençait à enrager et finit par aller se servir un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-

Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou sous l'oeil hilare de ses amis.

Il trouvait très amusant d'attiser le désir de serpentard avec cette rôle de partie de cache-cache au milieu des invités.

La présence d'autant de sorciers brouillait son aura ce qui l'aidait à le rendre dingue puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

Mais ce petit jeu avait aussi échauffé son sang, sensible au charme de Draco.

Il décida d'y mettre fin quand il le vit se diriger vers le buffet.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en le voyant mais, la coïndence était trop parfaite pour qu'il l'ignore.

-

Draco se redressa.

Il lui sembla que l'air changea autour de lui.

Sa peau picota et un violent frisson remonta son échine pour se perdre sur sa nuque, lui arracha un léger soupir.

Celui qui le pistait depuis le début de la soirée était juste derrière lui.

Parfait, sa stratégie avait marché plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

Il prit tout son temps pour découvrir celui qui le faisait réagir juste en étant non loin de lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ces émeraudes qu'il désesperait de revoir un jour.

La surprise était de taille.

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son amant d'un soir fusse un sorcier, puissant de surcroît, il avait presque l'impression de voir sa magie crépiter dans l'air ambiant.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du fantôme de ses nuits blanches.

-

" Je vois que tu ne me reconnais par Malfoy?

- Comment...?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne savais pas que c'était toi avant ce soir!"

-

Draco était largué!

Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait. Difficile d'oublier une nuit pareille!

Evans. Erwann Evans.

Pourtant...

Il avait lui même fait parti de l'Ordre et même parmi les mangemorts-espions, il ne l'avait jamais croisé auparvant. Mais lui semblait bien le connaître...

Il fouilla sa mémoire sans succès. La seule personne que lui rappelait le jeune peintre était Potter.

Ses yeux si verts...

Et si...

Non... Et il ne portait pas de cicatrice sur le front.

Mais si...

Il voulut en avoir le coeur net.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne dit rien alors qu'il déliait les fils de sa magie.

Quand elle effleura l'aura du jeune peintre, aucun doute ne fut plus possible.

Il en lâcha son verre de surprise et le bruit de verre brisé le sortit de son état de choc.

-

" Par Merlin! Potter!

- Et oui, le seul, l'unique..."

-

Au.

Mon.

Dieu.

Il avait couché avec Potter sans savoir que c'était lui.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit défilaient dans son esprit.

Il ne vit pas Harry nettoyer la flaque d'alcool à ses pieds d'un revers de main pas plus qu'il ne le vit s'approcher.

-

" Je crois que nous devrions en discuter ailleurs."

-

Le murmure caressa son oreille.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux et acquissa d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry attrapa sa main et le conduisit tout droit vers l'appartement qui était mis à sa disposition pour la nuit.

Mais y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à dire?

En ayant changé de nom, d'apparence et même de vie, ils avaient fini par se retrouver et à s'aimer.

Oui, s'aimer.

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients d'avoir éprouvé autre chose qu'une simple satisfaction physique cette nuit-là.

-

Harry se tourna vers lui avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il trouva son regard un peu perdu absolument adorable.

De sa main libre, il caressa sa joue avant d'approcher doucement son visage et de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il était enfin heureux.

Il n'embrassait pas ce mannequin inconnu qu'il avait rencontré une nuit d'été mais son amour d'adolescent. Son premier amour qui répondait à sa déclaration muette en passant possessivement ses mains autour de son cou.

-

Tant bien que mal, ils trouvèrent l'intimité de cette chambre provisoire pour abriter les flammes incandescantes de cet amour naissant.

Il n'y eut pas de cris boulversants ou de plaintes sonores.

Il firent l'amour doucement, avec tendresse et attention, dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, prenant conscience que même leur magie s'unissait en même temps que leurs corps moites et leurs coeurs battant.

Les mots viendraient plutard.

L'heure était au langage du corps.

Ils s'en fichaient, maintenant, ils avaient le temps de nourrir, de mots et de caresses, cet incendie qui les consumait depuis plus de cinq ans.

-

Dans la Grande Salle, une jeune femme discutait tranquillement avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-

" Apparement, ton petit complot a fonctionné à merveille. Mais pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit qui ils étaient?

- Ils sont tous les deux têtus. Jamais ils ne se seraient approchés l'un de l'autre s'ils avaient su.

- Heureusement pour toi que ton manoir possède une barrière magique qui empêche toute sorcellerie chez toi.

- Hum... Cela fut bien utile pendant le gueule.

- Merci Noan pour ces deux là.

- De rien. Ce fut un plaisir d'aider à l'éclosion de cet amour millinéraire."

-

-

-

Et voilà, une autre histoire qui se finit!

Pour mes autres fics sur Harry Potter, je ne garantis pas le délai mais je les relis régulièrement pour avoir une bouffée d'inspiration... C'est pas gagné en ce moment!

Merci de m'avoir suivi.

A bientôt sur une autre histoire.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
